


Reward

by yeoldul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoldul/pseuds/yeoldul
Summary: Chanyeol was working too hard, he couldn’t even close his eyes in the night to sleep because of the mini-album he’d release with his friend, Sehun. But after it release Baekhyun give him a good reward for being a good boy.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! as always, my main language isn't english soo it contains typos.  
> hope you liked it!!
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/httpohye  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/ohyehttp

Chanyeol is tired. His entire body hurts like hell, couldn’t sleep or rest, he need to finish the lyrics of the mini-album that he’s going to release with his friend in a week. Sehun is a good friend, and he can’t fail with him, it’s their dream after all. The pencil is scratching in the paper for hours, the sound is giving him headache, but what could he do? He have to finish it in two days, or his dream is going to be delayed.

He’s a hardworking man. His eyes closed for a moment, and it hurt because it’s been days since he slept. He felt a warm embrace, and look up just to see a sweater in his arms, and a red hair passing by. A big smile appeared in his lips, almost instantly he could feel his energy charging up. It was his boyfriend.

Park knows he gets over worried every time he’s struggling like that. Byun Baekhyun, the red hair guy, who also is his boyfriend and have a kind heart, he can rest peacefully knowing he’ll take care of him. Sometimes he think his boyfriend is too good to be his. Thinking about it and feeling the warm sweater, he could finish his work with a big lovely smile. It’s a “fall in love smile”.

…

“Hey, why are you so worried?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol and him is sitting in the couch of their apartment. The taller couldn’t stay still, he’s biting his fingers into his mouth, nervous and worried. The last night he couldn’t sleep, and even if he’s tired, he can’t rest. The mini-album is releasing in one hour, he want to know his fan reaction, he worked so hard for that… What if he received a bad reaction? What if they didn’t like him anymore? What if they--

His thoughts was break when he felt a soft and warm kiss in his cheek. Oh, he know this lips.

“Relax, baby.” Baekhyun’s hand started to move into his hair slowly, making him sleepy. “You did great job with Sehunnie, they know it. Don’t think too much.”

“But… What if….” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

Baekhyun was kissing him, slowly and with tender, he could feel the peace his boyfriend wants to emanate in him. He could feel all the love. 

“Everything will be okay baby.” He murmur in agreement. He hopes everything will be okay.

Baekhyun is focusing again in his phone singing some lullabies, he’s so cute when he does it. He’s trying to learn a new song in english, and everytime he get something wrong he pouts his lips in a veryyy cute way, that Chanyeol could die with it.

After a while - he thought the time wasnt passing -, in the exact time the mini-album release, Chanyeol is looking through the cellphone, searching for some feedback. His hands are shaking. 

“Oh….” Baekhyun said with a big smile. “Look at it, this girl said ‘Chanyeol did such a great job, I hope he makes more albums.’ And there’s a lot more of positive comments about your album….” He glanced his boyfriend with a shocked face, but before he could even speak there's a kiss in his forehead. “Everyone knew you’d make a great job. You’re so hardworking, baby…… Should I reward you?”

Chanyeol smiled like a little child, he’s happy because he didn't expected people to like his job, it was so tiring making song all day and all night. He couldn't believe the songs are good enough, but now listening Baekhyun reading a comment and seeing the chart, he felt so happy.

He forgot to answer the question because its too focus on the comments and hi thoughts… Chanyeol is proud of himself. He…. He left a moan escape from his lips, and looked at Baekhyun touching his dick upon the jeans. Oh, he’s rewarding him.

“You’re such a good boy, Yeollie.” He felt soo hard. He can’t deny Baekhyun’s hand is like heaven, it's so pretty just to look at it, he like to suck his fingers and see them in his dick. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol smile wide and murmur.

“I know.” Byun laugh. “I love you too, my baby boy.” With this sentence he started to move the hand in Chanyeol dick. 

Chanyeol felt so happy he could explode. Baekhyun is rewarding him after a long time without any rest because of his mini-album, the fans are rewarding him in the charts, and making him so happy. 

He couldn’t think straight, the moans are slipping through his tongue, his lips are open in a soft way, he feel Baekhyun eyes on him, his eye closed. He’s blushing. It give him chills when the boyfriend take off his jeans and the boxers, leaving Chanyeol just with the t-shirt. Baekhyun’s hand is moving slowly, in a way that he knows will make his boyfriend cum in minutes.

“B-Bae...Ah” Chanyeol tried to say. “I-I really love you… please…”

“You can come, sweetheart. Be a good boy for me, okay?” 

Baekhyun’s lips let a soft kiss in Chanyeol’s forehead, and in that instant he come with a long, but yet cute moan. His body was so beautiful in that way. Chanyeol is so beautiful in any way. 

“If…. If I make another mini-album…. Will you reward me like this?”

Baekhyun laughed, but the answer was obvious. He’d reward his baby boy anytime.


End file.
